The invention relates to anchoring devices for tensile braces and more particularly those, among these devices, which comprise a longitudinally split annular jaw having a rough inner cylindrical surface, particularly striated, and an outer lateral surface of frustoconic shape, which jaw surrounds one end of the brace to be anchored and which cooperates with a complementary housing hollowed in a rigid anchoring part, this housing being dimensioned so that it surrounds contiguously the whole of the tapered end of the jaw.
It relates more particularly to the case where the brace to be anchored is subject to periodic variations in tension and hence in extension, as is the case for the guy cables which support the decks of suspension bridges.
In the following, the braces concerned will be denoted by the word cables for the purpose of simplification and purely by way of illustration, the braces concerned being generally constituted by cables or strands composed of several twisted wires, but which can also be constituted differently, for example by rods.
In the present embodiments of anchoring devices of the above type, the jaw is practically undeformable and the variations in extension of the cable are manifested by relative movements between the rough inner face of the thinnest end of the jaw and the section of cable surrounded by this end.
These relative movements are sources of wear of said section.
This wear has the effect of tearing from said section very small particles of metal (generally of iron) which are rapidly oxidized and swell for this reason; by migrating then into the grain boundaries of the constituent metal structure of the section of cable, these swollen oxide particles exert a jamming effect which can burst this structure and hence create fissures in the cable, or even break the latter.
It is a particular object of the invention to overcome this drawback.